


The Christmas Special (Otherwise Known as.... Podfic )

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Sex, Stanford, and a Sweetshop Podfics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has finally figured out what he's getting Gabriel for Christmas, and despite getting some of his presents early, Gabriel has one more up his sleeve for Sam.</p><p>    Also, Sam and Cas sparring to turn Gabriel and Dean on. Because all Christmas Specials need some gratuitous porn.</p><p>The PODFIC</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Christmas Special (Otherwise Known as.... Podfic )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Christmas Special (Otherwise Known as Aria is Utter Shit at Titles, So You Get This Generic Piece of Shit)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109691) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



**Title:**   

##  The Christmas Special

**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : 

###  [Aria_Lerendeair](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Sam/Gabriel Castiel/Dean  
**Rating: Explicit**  
**Length:**   51:20  
**Summary:**

> Sam has finally figured out what he's getting Gabriel for Christmas, and despite getting some of his presents early, Gabriel has one more up his sleeve for Sam.
> 
> Also, Sam and Cas sparring to turn Gabriel and Dean on. Because all Christmas Specials need some gratuitous porn.

 

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1109691/chapters/2233807)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Sex%20Stanford%20and%20a%20Sweetshop/Christmas%20Special.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZMEpPTXZ4aDl6ODQ/edit?usp=sharing)

 

 

I take full responsibility for the awesomeness of the sparing session. Me and Ana got to chatting in the comments at one point and this was the result. I have no regrets. Also this it the segment that tipped me over into starting to podfic this series, so Yay for coming full circle. Don't worry though, I don't plan to stop now that I've reached this point. In fact Aria, I'm looking at you, you still need to post that chapter...


End file.
